1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, a carriage shifting method and a program thereof, and particularly to a storage apparatus, a carriage shifting method and a program thereof with an improved object storing capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-096641 discloses one example of a storage apparatus (e.g., library device) including carriages being arranged in a matrix and for storing and transporting objects (e.g., media). An automatic changer of disc-like recording media disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-096641 includes a plurality of subunits for storing numerous disc-like recording media. The subunits shift back and forth between their setting positions and a recording media eject position.